


Everything is all right

by Galacics



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Yosuke Hanamura had a happy life, he had a happy life that is what he needs to believe.
Kudos: 3





	Everything is all right

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a line in @erskyee comic which is linked in notes.   
> https://twitter.com/erskyee/status/1364063438159314945

Yosuke had this routine ever since his second year of high school. Some items have been added in since moving in with his boyfriend. He thought he would mull it over a bit more, be more freaked out. This is Yosuke Hanamura he could never be gay nope, but that didn’t happen. In fact he was a bit scared how easily he came to terms that liking another man was just a normal thing for him. His parents were not happy about his choice of partner. They kept asking him was he sure he wanted to be with this man, that there were better options out there for him. This was why he moved out the day of graduation. He didn’t want to hear his parents being so critical acting if his boyfriend was not a good man.

Starting to make breakfast for the two of them he hoped his dad didn’t try to talk to him during his break. He hated getting cornered with his dad and Teddie sometimes badmouthing his boyfriend like he was in town drinking or that job wouldn’t support the two if he was not working at Junes. It just made him want to barf pretending to care when they were just jealous that he finally found someone that cares for him, even with all his fuck ups.

Thinking about Teddie reminds him of his estranged friends. Just like his father they did not support his choice of a partner and kept getting him to leave. Why couldn’t they understand that no one wants a stupid useless trash like him. This was his only shot. So what if his boyfriend insults him? That is just his way of joking. Or pushes him to do all the chores since his boyfriend is tired from work that day. Even if he works 12 hour shifts everyday at Junes and wants to relax when at home but has chores or even…….

“Stupid bitch! Why didn’t you wake me up!” A slap was heard after those harsh words and a pan clattering onto the floor.

“Sweetie! You scared me I was going to wake you up but wanted breakfast to be ready when you are.” Yosuke said holding a hand up to the cheek that got slapped.

“I don’t care, June’s whore! I want to get up at a certain time and it's up to you for doing that job. All you good for besides spreading those slutty legs of yours.” Yosuke's boyfriend growled at him, spitting down onto him.

“I'm sorry! I know I'm just a fuckup.” Yosuke whimpered, not looking up from the floor.

“At least you know your place. The apartment better be fucking clean when I get back from work bitch.” The boyfriend continued to spat at him slamming the front door shut as he left.

Yosuke stayed on the floor fighting back the tears. All the lying he told others was all in order to believe the lies himself. What started as a happy relationship turned so cold so quickly. He felt stuck. He thought he could help his boyfriend change, and thought things would become better. It didn’t he was instead reminded that he was just useless. The dumbass of the group. All his friends were happy with their significant others, they were able to reach their dreams. His dreams he didn’t even know anymore.

Ever since getting into a relationship, his dreams, he wants they were just not there. He was just a broken shell of who he once was. Getting up from the floor he went back to the bedroom and continued his routine. Putting on his makeup to hide the marks of shame, what reminded him that there is no out. He couldn’t help but think of the time he let his co-workers walk all over him after saying he won’t do that. When he still was not broken, how Rise said he was going to end up with a deadbeat alcoholic. He knows she did not mean it was more worried for it to happen. It did, that was his life now.

There was a way to get out but it was such a selfish thing, but thinking more he has no contact with his friends he burned those bridges, he was just having his family suffer the way he was and Soji his Partner. He hasn’t heard from him since he graduated, since he made the call to inform him he won’t be going to college. His boyfriend didn’t want him so far away with another guy more so a guy he was really close to. He still remembers how dead Soji’s voice was those last words of ‘hope you are happy’ ringing as he finished applying his makeup.

There was nothing left, so why not do it. He wrote out various notes even if he thought no one would care he didn’t want loose ends on his thoughts. He walked to the station and waited for the train to head to Intaba for work. He noticed a head of grey hair in the corner of his eye. Of course today of all days he would see his old Partner. He smiles as he hears the train approach. At least he saw him one last time, he put down his bag on the platform as he stepped off the train closer than before.

He never felt the train hit him or heard the scream from the gray haired man a few feet away.


End file.
